It Was Me!
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: After Lexie breaks Mark and Sadie took the blame for it everyone goes to Joe's. Everyone wants to do know how it happened. How will Lexie handle everyone thinking her friend broke her secret boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**It Was Me!**

**Chapter 1**

"It was me," snapped Lexie.

The whole table went silent, Mark's face became a picture of horror and Derek's shock.

"It was me and it was my fault from the beginning," whispered Lexie, a tear slipping down her face before she ran out of the bar.

Moments ago Derek, Meredith, Lexie, Mark and Sadie had been sat around a table laughing about how the great Mark Sloan had been broken by Sadie. Lexie was getting jealous, Mark uncomfortable and Sadie was taking it in her stride.

But Lexie didn't like it so she spoke up, then felt bad and then ran. Now she was outside Joe's shaking with tears running down her face and a scraped knee from rushing up the steps.

Callie walked past.

"Hey are you ok?" she asked.

Lexie nodded and waved her away, still shaking.

Callie headed into the bar, over to Mark's table and then she saw the faces. Derek's – anger and Mark's apologetic and happy.

"Is it true?" asked Derek.

Mark nodded. "Um yeah, yeah it's true it's been weeks. I did stay away."

"Hey Mark I think you should go outside," said Callie.

"Not right now Cal," answered Mark, as he watched Derek's face.

"Mark," said Callie.

Mark looked up and saw Callie's face and knew something was wrong.

"What?" he whispered, getting to his feet.

"Lex is pretty shook up," answered Callie, walking away to the bar.

Outside Lexie was now shivering in the cold, the noise from the bar got louder as someone entered or left the bar. She wasn't looking so she wasn't sure.

Derek and the others watched Mark run out to Lexie his jacket in hand.

A heavy jacket fell across her shoulders and she looked up to see Mark. Mark with a unscathed face.

"You're ok," she whispered, reaching up her hands to touch his face.

"For now," he whispered. "Callie gave me the excuse to get out of there before Derek had finished processing the information.

Mark took Lexie's face in his and gently kissed her before pulling her to him wrapping his leather jacket tight against her.

"Jesus Lex you're freezing," he whispered. "Let's get you home."

"Home sounds nice," whispered Lexie.

He wiped the tears away and turned but stopped when he felt Lexie's hand stop him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"You need your bag," smiled Mark. "I'll be fine."

Mark re-entered the bar and gauged Derek's expression from a difference before heading over to pay Joe for his and Lexie's drinks. He went to grab Lexie's bag but Derek's voice stopped him.

"Mark."

"Not now Derek Lexie is cold and tired and I'm taking her home," answered Mark.

"Oh so we'll see you there," said Meredith, speaking to Mark for the first time since the couple was found out.

"Er no we're going to my apartment," answered Mark, before leaving.

"What did he say?" asked Lexie, as they walked to the car.

"He said my name and I said I had to get you home. So you're sister thought I was taking you to hers," answered Mark.

"Aren't you?" asked Lexie.

"We go there we get bombarded," answered Mark. "I'm taking you to my apartment."

Lexie smiled, she didn't know when Mark had moved out of his apartment but it sounded like he had and she liked that.

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**It Was Me!**

**Chapter 2**

It was the day after the reveal there was tension in the air between Mark and Derek the whole hospital felt it, not that knew why the tension was there, and as a result Lexie was stress eating.

However at the lunch table Meredith was buying the sandwiches and salad for herself and Lexie.

"Here," said Meredith, chucking a sandwich at Lexie. "This is all they had left."

Lexie glanced at it – egg mayo. She was sure she had told Meredith she couldn't eat eggs, hadn't she. She looked up to see Meredith smiling at her.

"Is that ok?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah sure," said Lexie, her hand going to the wrapper.

Across the cafeteria Mark was watching.

"Hey stop staring at you're girlfriend before anyone else finds out," whispered Callie.

"I can't help it," answered Mark, glancing at Lexie.

"Well why don't you go sit with her," suggested Callie.

"I'm sat with you," he answered.

"Go I've got rounds," smiled Callie, walking off.

So with his lunch Mark stood up and made his way over to the Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, George and Lexie.

"Why is Mark Sloan coming over to us?" asked George.

Meredith glanced at Lexie who was halfway though her second sandwich.

Lexie swallowed and looked round to find Mark behind her an unreadable expression on his face as he glanced at the sandwich she was eating.

"Is that?" he asked.

"Yeah," answered Lexie, her tongue beginning to swell up.

"I'll go get a shot of **epinephrine," said Mark, turning on his heel and heading off to the ER. Lexie following close behind.**

**"****Why?" asked Meredith, looking after them.**

**"****She's never told you has she?" asked George.**

**"****Told me what?" asked Meredith.**

**"****Lexie has boundary issues so when you made that omelet for her ages ago and bought that sandwich for her she had to eat them. She is however allergic to eggs," answered George. "So I reckon right now she's started to get a rash and her throat might be closing up."**

**"****So I almost killed my sister?" asked Meredith.**

**George nodded.**

**Down in the ER.**

**"****You really need to work on your boundary issues," smiled Mark, as he injected Lexie's arm.**

**Lexie just nodded.**

**Back up in the cafeteria that hadn't answered was asked again.**

**"****So why was Mark coming over here?" asked George. "And how did he know about Lexie's allergy."**


End file.
